Thomas Edward Lawrence (1888-1935)
}} * AKA: Lawrence of Arabia * British Army Officer organized great Arab Revolt in World War I Vital Statistics * Legal Name: Thomas Edward Lawrence - AKA Lawrence of Arabia * Illegitimate Son of Thomas Robert Tighe Chapman (1846-1919) and Sarah Junner Lawrence (1861-1959) * 1888-Aug-16 : Birth at at Tremadog, Caernarvonshire, Wales. * 1914-1918 : First World War Service * 1935-May-19 : Death at age 46 at Bovington Camp, Bovington, Dorset, England, from his motorcyle accident injuries. He was buried at Moreton Estate, Dorset, England. Biography Birth and Childhood TE Lawrence was the 2nd of five illegitimate children conceived between his father, the 7th Chapman Baronet of Killua Castle, and his mother, who was the governess of his father's older children. This family adopted the surname of Lawrence. Two of his younger brothers died in the First World War. His father, Thomas Robert Tighe Chapman, who, later, in 1914 inherited the title of seventh of in Ireland (), had abandoned his wife Edith for his daughters' governess Sarah Junner (born illegitimately of a father named Lawrence, and who had styled herself 'Miss Lawrence' in the Chapman household). The couple did not marry but were known as Mr and Mrs Lawrence. Education He was educated at City of Oxford High School for Boys, Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. He was educated between 1907 and 1910 at Jesus College, Oxford University, Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. He was an archaeologist between 1910 and 1914 at Carchemish, Syria. First World War - Arabian Campaign He fought in the First World War, assisting the Arabs to rise up agains tthe Ottomans. He gained the rank of Major in 1917. He was decorated with the award of Legion of Honour.1 He gained the rank of Lieutenant-Colonel in 1918. He was decorated with the award of Companion, Distinguished Service Order (D.S.O.). He was invested as a Companion, Order of the Bath (C.B.). Paris Peace Commission He was with the Foreign Office, attending the Paris Peace Conference as part of Prince Faisal's delegation between January 1919 and May 1919. He was advisor to the Colonial Office in 1921. Later Military Career He gained the rank of Aircraftman between August 1922 and February 1923 in the service of the Royal Air Force. He gained the rank of Private between 1923 and 1925 in the service of the Royal Tanks Corps.1 He gained the rank of Aircraftman between August 1925 and March 1935 in the service of the Royal Air Force. Book Author He wrote the book Seven Pillars of Wisdom, published 1926. He wrote the book The Mint. Motorcycle Accident and Death On 13 May 1935 at Wareham, Dorset, England, he was injured when he fell from his Borugh Superior SS100 motorcycle. References * Descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman * The Peerage #325091 * - Wikipedia * Family Tree for TE Lawrence * TelStudies.org - T.E. Lawrence Studies Category:Killua Castle Category:Anti-natalists Category:People from Caernarfonshire Category:Alumni of Jesus College, Oxford Category:Alumni of Magdalen College, Oxford Category:Arab Revolt Category:People educated at the City of Oxford High School for Boys Category:Fellows of All Souls College, Oxford Category:Asexual men Category:British guerrillas Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:British archaeologists Category:British Army General List officers Category:Church Lads' Brigade members Category:People of Anglo-Irish descent Category:Royal Artillery soldiers Category:Royal Air Force airmen Category:Royal Tank Regiment soldiers Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Guerrilla warfare theorists Category:British people of Irish descent Category:Welsh people of Irish descent Category:Motorcycle road incident deaths Category:Road incident deaths in England Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Category:French–English translators Category:Greek–English translators Category:20th-century British writers Category:20th-century archaeologists Category:Castellologists Category:20th-century translators